Sonic the Hedgehog VS Superman VS Goku
thumb|centre|550px Sonic the Hedgehog VS Superman VS Goku is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle created by Dipay17. Description Three powerhouses from different worlds are going to fight each other, between the the Blue Blur, the first Super Saiyan, and the Man of steel who would win? Intro Power, I like that. If you want to win a Death Battle, you should be a powerful guy. And this three heroes are strong, like, really, REALLY strong. Like Superman, the Man of steel. ' ' Sonic the Hedgehog, the Blue Blur And Son Goku, the first Super Saiyan. ' ' he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Goku A kid that sent to earth with a ship, grew up and became.. THE SUPERMAN! Um, no. not that guy. Then the other guy? Son something? Yes. this guy. SON GOKU. Anyway on Planet Vegeta lived an aliens which named Saiyans, and they worked for Lord Frieza, the 'Emperor' of the Universe. The saiyans destroyed and dominated multiple planets for Frieza, and everything was 'fine', UNTIL ONE DAY Frieza decided to destroy Planet Vegeta, because he afraid that one day the prophecy of the Super Saiyan would become true and the Super Saiyan would kill him. What a coward! Anyway, a Saiyan fighter named Bardock sent his son in a ship, yes Boomstick, like Superman, and he landed on the Planet Earth. Goku was found buy an old man named Gohan, and he adopted him. Before the series' narrative begins, he accidentally and unknowingly kills Gohan on a full-moon night when he temporarily transforms into the mighty Ōzaru after staring at a full moon. However, Goku loses the ability when his friends cut off his tail. Living alone with an item known as a Dragon Ball which he keeps as a memento of Gohan, Goku met a teenage girl named Bulma. He joins her to find the seven Dragon Balls, Goku was a dorky little kid who was overwhelmingly strong for a kid where his sole purpose was to get stronger and collect the dragon balls. He met many on his journey some good some bad and some who later became his friends. He discovered and learned many new abilities and techniques on his way ( most famous is the kamehameha wave).some of his teachers were Kami( looks after earth) , korin(a cat who knows how to do stuff)and Master Roshi(old man with lot of experience). Goku won martial arts tournaments and killed the evil king Picollo at the end and also Picollo jr. Had a grudge against Goku at the end of dragon ball . Then came Dragon Ball z where Goku grew up got married and learnt that he was not an earthling but a saiyan. during dbz picollo(jr.) became friend with Goku due to mostly Goku's son ,Gohan. He then achieved the legendary form super saiyan during his fight with Frieza. Defeating foes and making new friends was what he did in dragon ball z and also the Saiyan prince Vegeta was introduced now as a rival to Goku. Goku achieved many new forms and met godlike beings( King Kai, basically god of north quadrant of our universe) and supreme kai( looker of the universe)) and also messed with time on this journey to discover stronger opponents and get stronger. By the end of DBZ he earned the respect of literally every one who knew who Goku was. Then came dragon ball gt …. Lets just leave that. ….. it was not officially a part of the story… thank god it wasn't .. Anyways , then came super. Now this thing was crazy . Goku discovered that there are even stronger gods than the supreme Kai called Beerus,a god of destruction (And he has an angel with him, Whis, who is twice as strong as the God of destruction). Goku fought Beerus and lost, but he got a new form called SS God. Then former Dragon ball z enemy Frieza is resurrected and both Vegeta and Goku surpass the SS god power to dearest him. later discoveries show that there are 12 universes and each has its own set of gods of destruction and supreme kais and angels. Later, Zeno, the god of the 12 universes, Invited all of the 12 a tournament, and every losing universe would get destoyed! Goku, Android 17, and Jiren stayed at the Tournament, and Goku got a new form, Ultra Instinct. NOT A NEW FORM! Goku managed to beat Jiren, but he lost as he lost the form, Android 17 wasn't strong enough to defeat Jiren, and Goku was the only hope for his Universe, Goku recovered and fought Jiren, he grabbed him and took him with him outside of the arena and he lost the tournament and allowed his Universe to win. WHO EXPECTED THAT! Anyway Goku have a lot of powers with him. From flying to energy blasts, to fantastic skills, Kamehameha wave and multiple forms! Goku is fast, like really freaking fast. The speed of light in our universe is a random value with random units; about 299792458 m / s. No matter how fast we travel, it’s going to be the same. Any velocity that is lower than this changes depending on how fast our eyes can travel. This just means Goku is faster than the speed of light. Remember Snake way, the long, winding road to King Kai’s planet which is 1,000, 000 kilometers in length. Goku was able to reach the end of that path in 177 days. He traveled at an average speed of about 235 kilometers per hour, or 145 miles per hour. After his training in King Kai’s planet, he was able to travel back within 27–28 hours, about less than 2 days. Goku at PL 5000 can fly around mach 30. It was back then when Goku hasn’t reached the level of SSJ yet. The speed of light is 671,000,000 MPH which is 300,000 km per second. Goku at SSJ2 can reach''' 2.4 times the speed of light,' while Goku at SSJ3 is 400x stronger than the normal Goku. How insane is that? '''With the other forms he got on Super, it's should be even far faster! anyway let's take a look of his forms shall we?' * Super Saiyan - 50 times stronger then Base Form * Super Saiyan 2 - 100 times stronger then Base Form * Super Saiyan 3 - 400 times stronger then Base Form * Super Saiyan God - 5000 times stronger then Base Form * Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (Super Saiyan Blue) - 50,000 times stronger then Base Form * Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken - 500,000 times stronger then Base Form and 10 times stronger then Super Saiyan Blue * Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken X 20 - 20 times stronger then Super Saiyan Blue * Ultra Instinct 'Omen' - UNKNOWN * Master Ultra Instinct - UNKNOWN Heck that's a lot of Forms! Indeed. Goku's point is that even if you have some limit, there's nothing stopping you from breaking it. Yep, like there's nothing stopping me from eating Pizza! I'm the hope of the Universe! Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog. HE'S THE FASTEST THING ALLLLLIIIIVEEEEEE! ' Sonic the Hedgehog is a 15 year old blue hedgehog who lives in no particular locale on the planet Earth, instead choosing to travel the world looking for fun and adventure wherever he goes. While he may be a drifter, that doesn't mean he only cares about himself. '''Over the course of the games, Sonic meets other people whom he becomes close with, such as the over-eager sidekick Miles "Tails" Prower, the friendly rival Knuckles the Echidna, and the obsessive fangirl Amy Rose. Oh man wish i had a fangirl! ' While some games show Sonic as more of an a-typical hero than others, traditionally he is someone who plays by his own rules, while maintaining a strong sense of justice. Even though he looks out for the underdog, he does not dedicate his life to romanticized ideals, oftentimes fighting Dr. Eggman for the fun and adventure of it all. '''While he doesn't let others dictate his actions, he won't hesitate if his friends are in trouble, and though he maintains a calm and cool attitude, he knows when to get serious when the stakes are high. Sonic is known for his 'attitude', which is shown through his smugness and sarcasm. Sonic sometimes likes to show off in order to 'look cool'. He is often shown posing or adjusting his gloves or shoes. He is also often noted to be impatient and sometimes have a hot temper. If there is one characteristic that defines Sonic the Hedgehog, it would have to be his supersonic speed. Able to go Mach 1 on his own power, it is this that sets him apart from the other characters in the series. While many of the main players have speeds that nearly match Sonic's, it isn't unusual to see him waiting for everyone else to show up, tapping his foot and crossing his arms in impatience. Later he got a speed that surpassed the speed of light as he could go head to head with the fucking time eater! THE FUCKING THE TIME EATER! ''' Sonic the Hedgehog could travel to the the Cosmic Interstate in few hours! over quintillion times the speed of light! '''This is damn fast! Sonic has the ability to curl up into a ball and perform a spin attack, which makes his quills a deadly enough weapon to cut through the doctor's machines and free whatever animal may lie inside. He also possesses the spin dash, in which Sonic curls into a ball, revving up enough speed where he can dash ahead without having to build up the momentum beforehand. While the spin attack and the spin dash have been emulated by many other members in the cast, they have not been able to recreate the Super Peel-Out move, in which Sonic builds up even more momentum while standing, his legs moving so fast they become a figure 8 to the naked eye. However, Sonic is not infallible, his one major weakness being that he is incapable of swimming, forced to run along the bottom of whatever water-filled zone he happens to be in, relying on any air bubbles that spring up to prevent him from drowning. Sonic also has the capability of transforming into a super-powered version of himself through the use of whatever mystical item Sonic has to collect during his adventures, such as the Chaos Emeralds, the Super Emeralds, and the World Rings. Among his many transformations are Super Sonic, Hyper Sonic, and Darkspine Sonic. It is usually this transformation that drives the final confrontation in each installment of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. While Sonic can still drown in his Super Sonic transformation, he cannot while being Hyper Sonic. Well, even Sonic the Hedgehog is not perfect. WHO BELIEVED IN THAT, YIKES?! What you see is what you get! Just a guy that loves adventure! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! Superman A long time ago in a galaxy far far a way a baby is sent to earth by his father BLA BLA BLA! C'mon why the biggest rivals in the VS history have the same fucking origin story?!?! Yes yes my friend Boomstick your guess is correct Goku and Superman have the exact same origin story! Anyway Superman is so strong that i fucking hate this guy oh and you called us a DC fanboys? Lex Luthor: WRONG! Anyway here are some of Supes' powers: * Heat Vision * Super Senses * Flight * Super Strength (stronger then you) * Super speed * Skilled with kryptonian combat style * Super durability * Super hearing * Power Reduction * Super Breath * Ice Breath * Could boost his power with a energy of the sun * Sonic Scream * Reality Warping Resistance * Matter Manipulation Resistance * Healing Factor * Heat Vision * Super Vision * Incredible Intelligence and Brainpower * Timeline Protection Told ya! Superman is strong as hell! Well yea, he lifted the book of infinite, lifted Spectre, harmed Darkseid, harmed God Brainiac, harmed Mxyzptlk, AND he could lift INFINITE as he lifted a device which had a infinite space inside him.. Oh and he is also fast! He was able to catch Zoom, who's able to move beyond time and travel to the source wall in seconds! Which means it's over sextillion times the speed of light! His durability is so good that he tanked an explosions, punch from Darkseid, and survived source wall explosion. One of the biggest explosions that ever happened in DC was when the source wall exploded! Superman was hit hard by it! Hell even Metron needed to shield against it! Superman survived going inside a black hole.. AND BREAK OUT OF BEING FROZEN IN TIME! ' Also , can't be hurt by Booster Gold, no sells disintegration beams, tanked a hit from an early Monarch. casually contains an Intergang bomb in his hands, tanks Redemption's gravity based attacks, no sells eradicator, hit into outer space, hit into a disabled satelite '''Oh come on Wiz he should be one one of the most OP guys ever! He is invincible! ' Not exactly! Superman have his weakness. 'Oh right, this stone! ' Yep, the kryptonite. The kryptonite weakens Superman and other Kryptonians. It can and will kill them with long-term exposure. Kryptonians under kryptonite exposure experience severe muscular weakness, usually to the point of collapse, and excruciating pain, with both conditions progressively intensifying. Kryptonians under kryptonite exposure usually develop a fever and eventually will lose consciousness before death. Under kryptonite exposure, the blood of Kryptonians begins turning green, and their skin gradually assumes a green color. '''Anyway, Superman is a true hero, always fighting to do what's right and protect others, though it's a fine line he struggles with on a regular basis. Despite his boy scout appearance, Superman can be sometimes quick to anger if the situation calls for it, especially when Magic is involved, although this rarely interferes with his objective thinking. Superman is very intelligent, preferring to solve situations without too much violence, and very commonly finds a way to tailor his powers and his intellect just right to solve a situation. Although Superman shows a preference towards tanking blows, if the blow is heavy enough he won't make the same mistake twice. He is an incredible investigator, a terrific leader and an expert in hand to hand combat, having a style that directly compliments his superpowers. It’s not an S, on my world it means hope. Intermission All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Location: Kame-house That house on a very small island in the middle of the sea.. It is the home of the mighty Master Roshi. Everything was great: Goten played with Trunks, Gohan is reading a book, Chi chi and Videl made some food, and Goku trained with Vegeta. Vegeta: Very nice, you are very strong Kakarot Goku: Thanks Vegeta! Then Vegeta teleported but Goku countered his blow and knocked him down with a Ki-blast. Goku: I'm better! Hehe.. Vegeta: Screw you Then Goku teleported to the capsule-corp, and he started to talk with Bulma. Goku: Yea i heard of Wayne Industries and Stark Industries' attempts to buy your company, i hope they won't do it. Bulma: Yea me too, i made a plan that i hope would cause Bruce Wayne and Tony Stark to stay away from my company. Goku: Yea anyway i have to go, i want to train more because i'm looking forward to for my next fight! Almost 6 months after the battle with Jiren and i still didn't got a good fight! Then he heard something that's sound like a bomb. When he dashed towards it, he saw a blue blur and a guy with a red cape fighting each other, the blows were strong, the blur was fast, the guy with the cape was strong, like very strong. The blur's name was Sonic the Hedgehog, and the caped guy's name was Superman. Goku was excited, he felt that finally it's here: The next big fight. Superman and Sonic were about to clash but then Goku screamed: Hey! I also want to fight! ''Superman and Sonic stopped for a moment. ''Sonic: Who are you pal?? Goku: My name is Son Goku and i want to fight! Goku then telepored and kicked Superman and Sonic. Sonic used a energy blast to knock away Superman and Goku from him. Superman got up from the ground and said "Come at me, i'm going to end you both". Sonic looked at Superman and Goku while he was very excited and said to himself "This is going to be freaking awesome" Then the three heroes dashed towards each other at high speeds ready for the battle. Sonic started the battle by firing 10 energy blasts at Goku and Superman however the two gods dodged and Goku teleported behind Goku and Supes and grabbed their head and and caused them to clash each other before sending them away with a kick. Superman dashed towards Goku and Sonic and punched them multiple times before kicking them skywards and then he dashed to the sky and with his heat vision he caused them pain. Goku then teleported behind Supes and punched him downwards before kicking his back and smashing him on the stomach! both Sonic and Goku dashed off at high speeds. The two ran so fast that they shook the entire Earth and caused a massive damage across the world whic killed some peoples! Sonic decided to increase his speed, he was so fast that Goku wasn't able to catch him, and Sonic suddenly appeared behind him, running as fast as he can to finish him off. When the two were shocking multiple mountains and islands in a raw, they punched each other and kicked until Sonic got the massive edge and punched Goku multiple times before knocking him skywards. Goku unleashed multiple Ki-blasts but Sonic the Hedgehog survived the attack via his Lightspeed reactions and dashed towards Goku before kicking him in the head. While Sonic was about to knock out Goku, Superman quickly came back to the fight as he recovered, Superman attacked Goku with a physical attack , hoping to break Son Goku's body But Goku managed to counter the attack. "Hey i'm here as well!!" ''Sonic said before dashing multiple times and punching Goku and Superman so fast that they didn't saw him! Sonic then knocked Goku down and grabbed Superman before kicking him in the stomach and punching him in the head! Superman managed to counter Sonic' attack as he grabbed him and with his heat vision he tried to turn him into dust however Sonic managed to escape from Kal-El's grip as he kicked him in the leg and then he punched him and fired at him multiple energy blasts but Clark Kent dodged. While Superman flew towards Sonic he got knocked down by a Ki-Blast. It was Son Goku who teleported towards the two fighters and smashed their head before kicking them. Superman then dodged and grabbed both Goku and Sonic. Superman then throws them into an unknown place, nothing was there. ''Superman: Now you can do all of your crap without KILLING PEOPLE! Goku: Damn it's going to be even better now! Quickly as he could, Sonic grabbed Goku and Superman and punched them multiple times before firing an energy blasts to slam them down. However, Superman managed to dodge, and then he smashed downwards Sonic the Hedgehog and Son Goku before kicking them in the stomach and smashing their head! Sonic the Hedgehog used the Kick Dash and increased his speed and dashed towards Supes and Goku before speed tackling them and knocking them backwards, then he fired an black bomb and almost turned Superman and Goku intp dust. "You two are so good, it's going to be SO AWESOMEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Goku said, before firing Ki-Blasts, and he missed as Superman and Sonic were fast. Sonic speeds and tackles the Man of steel and the first Super Saiyan through the air. Goku barley shooted a Ki-Blats to escape from Sonic's attacks. Sonic strike his Orange Rocket at the Saiyan’s head, but Goku dodges it in time. Superman steps them, and dashed multiple times before sending Goku and Sonic away with his heat vision, while Sonic managed to deflect it, he used his Spin Attack to knock down Superman as he punched him multiple times until throwing at him the final punch which knocked down Superman, and then, Goku returns. When Sonic the Hedgehog came closer and closer until he managed to see Goku, the Saiyan's hair changed into yellow. Sonic: WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT IS THAT! Goku: This.. Goku then teleported towards the Hedgehog and punched him not before kicking his leg and smashing his head. Goku: Is.. The 1st Super Saiyan zaps Sonic with a Ki-Blasts. Then he teleported behind them and fired Ki-Blast at his face. Goku: A.. Goku punched him downward, with Sonic the Hedgehog crashing on the ground Goku: SUPER SAIYAN!!!!!! Goku punched him multiple times and kicked his jaw until he almost broke Sonic's leg, then Goku fired his Kamehameha wave, however Sonic managed to dodge! Sonic throws a punch, but Goku teleports onto his back. Goku fired a Ki-Blast at Sonic but he dodged. Superman saw the damage they caused, and quickly used his super breath to freeze Goku and Sonic. Superman: I'm ending this! Superman grabbed Sonic and Goku and punched them onto the ground, creating a large crater. Superman lands a blow on Goku's stomach and Sonic's head and the latter dodged with his speed. The Hedgehog is sent flying back through a building. Sonic dashed back to his foe, grappling in the sky. Eventually, Sonic the Hedgehog from punched Superman from the right and Goku from the left!, Superman them managed to turn it into his advantage and then he punched them and grabbed them, he flew with Goku and Sonic to the sky and punched them downwards. Goku: Super Saiyan is not strong enough to deal with this two, I should transform into SUPER SAIYAN TWO.. Goku transformed into Super Saiyan two, he grabbed Superman and Sonic and punched them multiple times before slamming them into the ground and dashing towards them to punch him and knock them down, then he punched Sonic skywards and knocked down Superman. When Sonic landed on the ground, he pulled out an emeralds. Superman: What the hell is that?! Sonic: I'm going to show ya!.. Sonic then became Super Sonic. Goku: WOW! That's a rip-off to my Super Saiyan form! NOT COOL! Sonic the Hedgehog, now Super Sonic, throwed a flurry of light speed blows that launch Goku through the sky. “That is so awesome!” he yells. He throws another Ki Blasts, but it’s intercepted by Super Sonic who reels Goku closer. Super Sonic and Super Saiyan 2 Goku throw one devastating punch at each other. They both fall to the floor, weak. “No one…” rasps Super Sonic. “No one will see this as my defeat. They will see it as MY VICTORY!” Superman then dashed towards Goku and Sonic and grabbed them, then he fired his heat vision to knock them out, but he wasn't able to kill them. Sonic suddenly dashed towards Goku and Superman, grabbed them, and used his Chaos Control to blast him skywards, catching the Saiyan and the protector of earth out of the guard. Goku wasn't fast enough, slow enough for Sonic to speed-blits him and kicking his feet again and hurt him with a very powerful kick to his torso. The kick was strong enough to sent Goku to the other side of the earth, they shattered the entire earth, while Sonic ran towards Goku, Superman grabbed him and punched him multiple times before using his heat vision to knock down Sonic. When Goku fell on the ground he understood that he wasn't strong enough to beat Sonic and Superman with his Super Saiyan 2 form so he transformed into Super Saiyan 3! Sonic dashed towards Goku and fired multiple chaos blasts however Son Goku dodged and punched Super Sonic in the stomach and sent him away! Then Superman tried to attack Goku, who dodged. Superman throws a punch, But SS3 Goku dodged and teleported behind Superman before punching him at the jaw. The two powerhouses of their respective universes release their most powerful energy attacks. Superman’s heat vision collides with Goku's KAMEHAMEHA. The impact obliterates the planets beside them. They both cancel each other out, leaving the heroes bloodied. The Last Son of Krypton rushes up to the 1st Super Saiyan and unleashes a barrage of very powerful punches and kicks. The Saiyan pushed back though. He planted his feet into the ground, skidding to a halt after only a few meters. In a blitz, SS3 Goku grabbed Superman by the foot, waiving the Man of Steel around like an angry toddler fiddling with his toy, before flinging the hero away. But Superman was fast and he dodged. Again. "Yo! I'm not done here! I'm going to beat you both!" ''It was Sonic, who came back to the fight. eyes red with rage. He took flight at Sonic once again, but the Hedgehog was prepared this time. He sent a powerful thunderclap towards the onrushing hero, sending the Kryptonian whizzing backwards once more. The blue-clad hero’s crash left a noticeable crack on the force field, but the spectators were unperturbed, remaining in their seats despite the imminent risk. Super Sonic barreled towards Goku, ''"CHAOS CONTROL!" ''Super Sonic yelled, he dashed towards Goku and with the Chaos Blast he knocked down Goku and tried to knock him out with his Chaos powers, then Goku tried to react but he got punched so many times that he almost died! then Sonic sent Goku downwards with another Chaos blast. ''Goku: I can't believe! HOW?! Super Saiyan 3 is not strong enough to win that! Well, i'm going to show you the power of a GOD! Then Goku used his godly ki, and became Super Saiyan God. Goku: It's OVER! RIGHT HERE! '' Super Saiyan God Son Goku used his speed, delivering multiple punches to the face and body, but Sonic dodged with his endless speed, landing powerful blows at every opening he got. Superman recovered and flew to the sky. Superman delivered two blows to Goku and Sonic and smacked them in the head, not before Super Saiyan God Goku delivered one massive blow. Superman delivered three blows. Super Sonic delivered one massive blow. Superman delivered four blows. Goku delivered One. Massive. Blow. ''Sonic: CHAOS CONTROL! Sonic knocked Superman to the left side and Goku to the right, knocking both fighters, Superman was mad so he almost was at all out mode! Superman fired his heat vision at Sonic and Goku and punched him so hard that they almost destroyed the earth! Super Saiyan God Goku teleported but Superman was faster and grabbed him by the head and then kicked him in the stomach like Vegeta did to Jiren in Dragon Ball Super. Goku: NOW I'M GOING TO SHOW MY TRUE POWER! Goku transformed into Super Saiyan Blue, and added Kaio-Ken X20. “What are you doing-” ''Superman said But before he can finish, Goku launches him into the sky. The last son of Krypton steadied himself midair as SSB Goku flew up and follows through with a barrage of blows. Then, Superman blocked a punch and hurls Goku by the arm into the ground. A large crater is created. Goku soars right back up and the two dish it out once more.The man of steel lands a punch on his foe’s chest while Goku striked his opponent into the air. Then, Goku attempts to injure the protector of the Earth with his Ki-Blasts!. Superman screamed and falls weak onto the ground. Goku seizes the opportunity, unleashing more blasts of ki. ''“I gave you a chance to end this. YOU ARE DEAD!” ''declared Son Goku. “I…I HAVE NOT BEEN BEATEN YET!” screams Superman. Then Superman dashed towards Goku and punched him multiple times, but then he got knocked down Super Sonic. ''"Chaos Control!" ''Sonic said, and fired Chaos blasts at Goku and Superman. While Superman dodged, SSB Goku got hurt by the chaos blasts, which caused him to lose his form! Then Goku landed on the ground and he was almost dead! Superman throws a punch at Sonic and sent him to fly through the air. Superman hovers into the air Sonic dashed towards him and the two heroes clashed. The Hedgehog grabbed Superman's head and hurls him into the sky. Superman follows through by kicking him out of the building.Sonic the Hedgehog charged Clark Kent towards the ground and fired Chaos Blast and almost knocked him out!. Hulk falls to the ground, but the descent hardly fazes him. He looks up and sees nothing. It seems that the beacon of undying hope has fallen… The Hedgehog turns to leave, but as he does, Superman states, “My turn.” He releases hot beams of solar energy onto the Hedgehog. It gets his attention, but he still sees nothing. Sonic screams in confusion as Superman unleashes a barrage of ferocious attacks. He attempts to strike anywhere, but to no avail. When Superman was about to knock out Sonic, he saw an Ki-Blast flying towards him and knocking him down. It was Goku, who transformed into Ultra Instinct. Sonic dashed at Goku who dodged, Son Goku dodged from every punch of Sonic, then he kicked him in the stomach, Superman tried to attack Goku at the back but the Saiyan dodged and kicked him in the leg. While Sonic fired an Chaos Blast Goku dodged and sent him away, and now he tried to finish Superman. No matter how many punches Superman threw, the Saiyan seemed to match it with just one strike. Superman decided to stop being polite. Summoning his remaining strength, the kryptonian blew the Saiyan into the skies above, sending the beast crashing into a jumbo-screen behind them. He grabbed Son Goku by the neck, but Goku teleported an fired Ki-Blasts at Supes whick knocked him down! Superman was mad, he was about to give all he had, he punched Goku but the Saiyan dodged and kicked him. Son Goku continued to devastate the hero, pummeling Superman deeper and deeper into the floor. The Man of Steel felt himself grow weaker with each blow But Clark wasn’t giving up. A renewed barrage of heat vision sent the Saiyan hurling miles away. Superman followed like a jet, landing two heavy blows to the fighter's face, before a firm headbutt sent him flying in the opposite direction. ''"Chaos Control!" ''It was Sonic the Hedgehog, who was at his Hyper form right now. Sonic grabbed Superman and cracked him to the ground, Clark was unable to react and Sonic punched him really hard until he fired an Chaos Blast and knocked Superman downwards. Goku teleported in front of Hyper Sonic and punched him in the jaw, however Hyper Sonic dodged and the heroes clashed. Hyper Sonic crashed and skidded, bouncing off the ground twice, before smashing into a large stone about a mile off. The Saiyan shook his injured skull, fighting back dizziness. He attempted to stand, but as he opened his eyes, Son Goku wasn't able to react and Sonic dashed at him and punched him multiple times. However, Goku was quick. He managed dodge from Sonic's attack and he punched him and kicked his head, before he tried to blow his Intestines! ''Goku: KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Goku fired his giant energy beam at Sonic the Hedgehog, who managed to deflect it with his Cyan Laser, then Sonic dashed towards Goku, punched him in the jaw, and fired at him two Chaos Blasts, the Blast consumed Goku, first, it's blow Goku's skull, and then completely turned him into dust..''BOOM! ''The Chaos Blasts caused a massive damage to Earth and almost turned him into two pieces! Sonic then landed on the ground, and he saw Superman, who was at his Sun-Dipped mode. The two heroes looked at each other, and they were about to clash. Their punches shatter the Solar System and the Moon, Superman punched Sonic and sent him into space! Hyper Sonic lands a blow on Superman’s stomach and the latter retaliates with his Cyan Laser. The Hedgehog is sent flying back through Martian. Then Sonic dashed towards Superman and used Yellow Drill to harm Supeman and kick him downwards, however Superman dodged from Sonic's attack and punched the Hedgehog right in the head, Sonic tanked the blow and charges Sonic through neptune. They reach the other end. In orbit, the fight continues. The Man of Steel tries to use his frost breath, but Hyper Sonic dodged. A pure blast of blue energy is fired from Sonic's hands. It advances the Man of Steel through multiple planets. The two abominations release multiple punches in an attempt to wear the other down. Hyper Sonic volleys the Man of Steel warrior through a planet. He quickly returns only for Sonic to have him in his hands. The Hedgehog summons Orange rocket but Superman dodged and punched Hyper Sonic. Hyper Sonic easily dodged, watching as the Heat vision charged at him as he dodged from it “I'm going to end this now.” ''Sonic said Superman only smirked. “You need to work on your awareness.” As if on cue, Superman fired a giant heat vision at Sonic which sent him to another planet which got desttoyed from Superman and Sonic's fight. It slammed into the back of Sonic's head with heavy force, almost knocking him out, Superman and Sonic dashed at each other at their fastest speed, and the two clashed in a show of force. Sonic ducked and weaved and parried, deflecting blows from the Man of steel. Every deflected blow rung through the air, filling the battlefield with the sound of busting. Sonic the Hedgehog was able to keep up for a short while, managing to dodge from Superman's powerful blows, and block the others. But as Superman was more and more angry and got power from the sun, Sonic found it difficult to match his power using only his fists. ''Sonic: CHAOS CONTROL! Sonic fired multiple Chaos blasts at Superman who dodged and knocked Sonic the Hedgehog down before punching him at the jaw. Sonic then dashed at Superman and punched him so hard that he sent him to Venus! Sonic: NOW IT'S OVER!!! CHAOS CONTROL!!!!!!!!! It caused a massive damage across the Universe and it's destroyed multiple planets, Superman then quickly dashed at Sonic and punched him multiple times, he fired his heat vision at the Hedgehog, it was so strong that Sonic wasn't able to hold the Hyper form, he fall and he was half dead! Superman, at his top speed, dashed at Sonic and punched him multiple times, then he sent him to Uranus, then Superman fired another heat vision from his eyes and busted the entire planet! Superman saw Sonic was dead, so he flew back to planet Earth, knowing the fight is over. Conclusion & Results Fuck yes! Now you guys can go sleep with an answer because you finally got your answer for that! Both Sonic and Goku were really strong and put a really hard fight to Supes but Superman had an destructive, strength, durability and speed advantage. Now the first one to die would be Goku...Ok Ok hold on for a second! Goku was the most skilled and experienced fighter but when it comes to speed he got completely destroyed. Goku, by high-balling, is comparable to Whis at speed. Whis flew from Beerus' place to Earth in a very short time frame. According to him, he had never gone so fast before, which means it's 500 quadrillion c, so let's scale Goku to Whis and say he's 500 quadrillion c as well. Yea this is really fast but compared to Superman who could travel over sextillion times the speed of light and Sonic who could travel over quintillion times the speed of light, causing Goku's speed to look very freaking slow! But that's not all! Superman could also send Goku to the end of time And Sonic could use his chaos powers yea Goku really don't stand a chance here! Next was Sonic, because of a similar reasons to Goku's. ''' He also have other problems such as the CRAZY durability of Superman! '''Oh yea that! Superman survived Source wall explosion, Shazam's godly blasts, and Darkseid's strongest blows which means he won't have problems to tank Sonic's chaos powers. And a bigger problem for Sonic is that Superman's heat vision and Cosmological Vibrational Song could easily overwhelm him! And even if Sonic destroying the sun, Superman could always fly to a blue star or another sun. Fuck it i'm done with that trash Sonic is just too fucking slow. The winner is Superman! Next time on Death Battle.. Link VS Pit Category:“DC Vs Dragon Ball” Themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs Sega' Themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Dragon Ball' themed Death Battles Category:Pages by Dipay17 Category:Dipay17 Season 1 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019